Como el sol
by chibisiam
Summary: Un  beso que le supo delicioso, con dulce saliva, recuerdos de esas maravillosas y exóticas tierras donde el sol calienta cada día del año.      UKxSeychelles un poco subido de tono.


Un beso…

Un beso que le supo delicioso, con dulce saliva, recuerdos de esas maravillosas y exóticas tierras donde el sol calienta cada día del año las morenas pieles de sus habitantes, en ese beso se estaban contenidas todas las fragancias de sus exóticas tierras.

Una dulce doncella, de negros cabellos y una piel color chocolate, daban demasiadas ganas de pasar la lengua por aquellos recovecos que escondían la promesa de grandes pasiones.

Sin duda la belleza y la calidez de sus tierras eran una tentación para una persona como él, para un país como él, acostumbrado a días lluviosos, y vientos crueles, que enfriaban tanto los corazones de su amada isla, si bien el mismo se sabia como una nación con una belleza envidiable, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el calor que emanaba de la chiquilla que yacía a su lado, haciendo un interesante contraste con las sabanas de su cama.

Había sido todo un reto, quitarla de las manos de ese maldito francés, seria un idiota si negara que el bastardo tenia un gusto excelente, y en este caso no era la excepción, el archipiélago era un paraíso desde cualquier perspectiva, y su representante era la encarnación de la belleza, aunque no fuera más que una chiquilla, no podía negar lo hermosa que era, también había constituido un reto haberla domarla, si bien ella mostraba una extraña devoción por la rana, casi amorosa, por lo que cuando esta supo que ahora se encontraba bajo el dominio del Ingles, no había dudado en insultarlo en el estupido idioma del bastardo del vino, ahora se reía recordando aquello, ahora era su propiedad y estaba seguro que lo seria por mucho tiempo, no estaba para nada dispuesto a soltar a tan preciosa perla en medio de este gran océano lleno de depredadores dispuestos a hincarle el diente.

Aunque…

Tuvo que contener una carcajada, para evitar despertar a su acompañante, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por la almohada, dándole a la imagen un romanticismo propio de dramaturgia _"Divina", _no podía dejar de pensarlo, una criatura soberbia, sin duda, pero con un carácter terrible, eso era una lastima aunque debía reconocer que ese mismo carácter del demonio le atraía terriblemente, por lo mismo, haciendo recuerdo de la noche anterior todo había empezado por una discusión que la chiquilla malcriada provocó compáralo con el francés, en ese momento, recordaba la rabia se apodero de su persona, el maldito francés prácticamente no tenía como mantener el control en ella, por sus estupidas guerras napoleónicas y el se hizo cargo de esa isla que aunque bien era hermosa, no representaba ninguna riqueza económica para su imperio, ella era prácticamente un trofeo que le quito con sádico placer al francés, y ella se atrevía a compararlo con él, no dudó en ese instante en darle vuelta la cara de un solo bofetón que le dejo el rostro rojo, probablemente la hinchazón le duraría unos días, pero lo volvería a hacer si volvía a faltarle es respeto, después de eso las cosas habían tomado un giro que si bien lo había deseado en lo profundo de su ser, no se sentía capaz de tomarlo, supongo que igual había afectado el hecho de consumir una cantidad considerable de alcohol, pero ya que más daba, ahora ella era una con él, y no había placer mayor que saberse dueño de soberbia criatura.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de la chiquilla a su lado, realmente era muy hermosa, para ser casi una niña, en que habría estado pensando, era prácticamente una mocosa, ahora que lo pensaba, pero ayer eso le había importado un carajo a la hora de tomarla.

Definitivamente era un pervertido, pero nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, por que seria ponerse al nivel del bastardo del vino, pero como mencione anteriormente sus pensamientos interrumpidos por los movimientos de la criatura su lado, la cual comenzaba a desperezarse lentamente, _"como un gato"_ pensó el Ingles, todos sus movimientos eran demasiado provocadores para él, y pensar que era casi una niña, le hacia subir rápidamente la temperatura de su cuerpo, quería tocarla de nuevo…

Por otro lado, la chiquilla, terminaba de estirar su cuerpo, para abrir los ojos bruscamente borrando todo rastro de sueño, se encontró desnuda en una gran cama y no estaba sola, eso le causo un involuntario escalofrío, así que se tomo unos minutos en volverse a mirar, a su compañero de cama, y cuando por fin lo hizo sus ojos no podrían haber estado más abiertos…

- Buenos días, Seychelles…- sonrío Inglaterra, esa sonrisa era malditamente hermosa cargada de la gallardía y soberbia tan característica de la nación, sin duda, era hermosa, pero así como la chiquilla amaba esa sonrisa, también la odiaba, por que sabia a pesar de sus pocos años lo que significaba, el sonreía de esa manera cuando obtenía lo que deseaba, o había humillado a Francia.

El ingles por su parte, no podía dejar de disfrutar la situación, el desconcierto de su compañera de cama, era demasiado divertido para él, ver su reacción despistada le parecía de cierta forma, linda…

- ¿Qué…qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa, notando la desnudez del mayor y su propia desnudez, lo cual aumento sus nervios al comprender en que situación se encontraba.

- No querida, la pregunta correcta seria, que haces tu aquí – dijo el ingles al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa, acercándose rápidamente a la chiquilla y reclinando su cuerpo sobre ella…- esta es Mí habitación…- hablo tan cerca de sus labios que sus alientos chocaron, provocando que a la morena se le subieran todos colores a su cara. Pero como sabemos, Seychelles no tiene un carácter precisamente sumiso, por lo que la vergüenza de la situación se mezclo con la ira, "maldito ingles" pensaba, esa mirada cargada de orgullo, la hacia llenarse de una furia casi animal, que ganas de golpearlo hasta borrarle la jodida sonrisa del rostro "un rostro hermoso", maldita sea su cabeza, siempre le juega esas malas pasadas

- ¡Q-Que me hiciste maldito pervertido! – rugió la chiquilla con toda su rabia, sentía como le escocían los ojos, señal inequívoca de las lagrimas, ese maldito hijo de puta, ¿Qué había pasado?, se sacudió nerviosa en la cama – tu eres un cerdo, un monstruo- modulo con los dientes apretados, aguantando el sollozo, que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

Inglaterra por supuesto no iba a dejar que una mocosa como ella le faltara el respeto como lo esta haciendo ella, así que en un arrebato de ira, se posiciono sobre ella, a lo que esta ultima reacciono tratando de empujarlo lejos de ella, por lo que el ingles sujeto con fuerza sus manos, separándola y exponiendo su juvenil pecho, a los ojos del imperio británico, asiéndola gritar de desesperación por tratar de liberarse de ese agarre de hierro y sus desvergonzados ojos.

- ¡¿Que haces?… ¡déjame!, ¡suéltame!- grito mientras se retorcía bruscamente tratando de soltarse, forcejeando contre ese maldito hombre, el cual por su parte parecía no estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener a la frágil chiquilla bajo su dominio, se veía tan hermosa así, con su cara roja por la ira y la desesperación, respirando con dificultad, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, no podía dejar de mirarla, sentía como algo debajo de su cintura comenzaba a despertar, además de sentir entre su forcejeo, el roce de los muslos desnudos de la mujer debajo suyo, pero debía controlarla, sino la situación podría escapársele de las manos, y no era la idea.

- Tranquilízate mocosa, si estas aquí no es por que yo te haya obliga a nada – acercando una vez más su rostro al de ella, peligrosamente a sus bocas casi se rozaban – tu sola has venido a mi – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de su boca.

- Eso es una mentira… tu ayer estabas asquerosamente borracho, yo jamás me entregaría a alguien como tú - dijo mientras sentía como sus lagrimas finalmente corrían libres por su rostro.

Inglaterra por su parte, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada que descoloco totalmente a la isleña – Niégatelo una y otra vez hasta que creas que es cierto, querida – susurro el ingles en su oído – pero tu sabes que es cierto, que no te tome a la fuerza, que tu estas aquí por que quisiste…- mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la menor, provocando un ahogado suspiro.

- N-No es cierto…y-yo- trato de ahogar más suspiros – yo…- por que el toque de ese hombre, le provocaba tantas cosas, cosas que aún no podía- Yo…-

- ¿Tu?- pregunto al tiempo su boca ya explorando el camino de su cuello a hasta su hombro dibujando una cruel sonrisa, mientras escuchaba los gimoteos de tan soberbia criatura- Tu que Seychelles… te escucho- mientras seguía sujetando sus manos. El ingles no era para nada estupido, sabia que tocando donde debía podía volver loca a la criatura, la podía hacer perder la cabeza, eso podía explicar el por que las cosas habían tomado el curso que actualmente tenían, y por que ella había terminado en su cama.

- Y-y-yo… Aah ~ gimió, cuando por fin la boca del ingles había descendido desde su clavícula hasta su pecho donde comenzaba besar suavemente esa piel tan tierna –Dime que es lo que deseas…- dijo mientas, volvía a clavar sus esmeraldas en sus ojos color chocolate, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios, lo que hizo que la castaña experimentara un calor sin igual en su cuerpo, y se mordiera los labios – solo dime lo que deseas… y lo tendrás – dijo mientras volvía a depositar suaves besos por sus pechos, ya había soltado los brazos de la morena, los cuales habían quedado inertes al lado de su cuerpo, el ingles estaba seguro de que ya no intentaría escapar de eso estaba seguro, ya casi la tenia a su merced, solo un poco más y sería definitivamente suya.

- Yo…yo te…- susurro, no podía concentrarse, lo que fuese que estaba haciendo Inglaterra, la hacia perder la concentración, aun no lograba entender bien todas las sensaciones que se estaban generando en su cuerpo, pero sabia que todo esto ocurría cuando estaba cerca de este maldito y hermoso (a sus ojos) hombre – Yo…yo…te qui…Aah ~ no podía contenerlo más, quería que Inglaterra la siguiera tocando como lo estaba siendo – Y-yo... te quiero a ti…- completo por fin la frase, suspiro fuertemente…

Inglaterra por su parte, con las palabras pronunciadas por la hermosa chiquilla, vio su oportunidad de por fin tomar definitivamente lo que tanto anhelaba,y solo tuvo que manejar adecuadamente la situación para que lograr apaciguar el fogoso carácter de la morena y lograr su "voluntaria" entrega, esa niña era tan hermosa, su preciosa perla, sus tierras calidas, tan calientes como el sol, su chiquilla, no permitiría que la alejaran de él, no después de probar todos los placeres que le brindaba, y que podría seguir obteniendo de ella, después de todo, era prácticamente una niña, una niña que era suya, quera como ser dueño de un pedazo de sol, su propiedad, su colonia.

Continuo descendiendo desde el pecho llegando hasta su plano vientre, dando delicados besos sobre la morena y caliente piel para continuar besando su cadera, sentía que estaba besando el fuego, tan distinta a su propia piel, dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar tan privado y solo suyo, dedicándole una profunda mirada a la morena, quien no podía de mirar absorta todos los movimientos del caballero ingles, quien soltando una rica carcajada que inundo la habitación, encantado con las reacciones de la muchacha susurro...

- Lo tu desees mi hermosa dama…- para seguir bajando…

Finalmente la había domado...

Fin.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Trate de hacer algo con esta pareja, que desde mi punto de vista es muy interesante, aunque no se si me ha gustado del todo el resultado, bueno ustedes juzguen, sinceramente espero que haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente me disculpo por los errores ortográficos y los que puedan haber en la redacción tratare de ir mejorando, este es el segundo fic que hago de Hetalia, así que denme una oportunidad, cualquier tomatazo lechugazo, criticas de todo tipo serán bienvenidas.

Me dejan un review ¿si?

Gracias por leer.

Chibisiam.


End file.
